


It's your Choice

by Yelena_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dead People, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Memories, Regret, Titan Shifters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelena_simp/pseuds/Yelena_simp
Summary: You forgot some of your Memories, will you get them back?What will happen if you choose the wrong thing after getting your Memories back?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first Story on Ao3.  
> It will have multiple Chapters, eh and also I'm a bit confused of how writing story's here works so yeah.  
> Just give wish me luck, so everything will work out like I planned~  
> Oh and one of my friends said I should add a oc, so I did and yeah her name is Dina. I didn't want her to to be named Dina because it's the name of Eren's step mother yk but she wanted her name to belike that and I couldn't say no to her!

Chapter 1: Memories

When wall Maria fell, I was there.  
I don't remember much of what happened but I was there.  
I remember how I went on a Lifeboat.  
The other memories are kinda blurry, I didn't knew why. 

In the Lifeboat I met 3 people in my age, one of them had green eyes, brown hair and looked angry but also sad. He talked about how he wants to kill titans, this confused me a bit. 

Then there was a blonde haired boy, he had blue eyes, I found them pretty.  
Also he looked kinda chill and traumasized. 

And then there was a girl, she had wonderful black hair and her eyes were silver, she had a chill look on her face. 

When I started talking to her she answered me but she answered quiet, It was hard to understand her because the people around us were too loud. 

"So what's your name?" I asked the Girl and stared at her silver eyes, I really found them pretty even more prettier than the boys blue eyes.

"Mikasa" She answered shortly and also quick. I was confused why she was so quiet but then I cached the blonde haired dude starring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked towards him as I catched him staring.

"No, I just wonder how you can act so normal after all what happened and is happening."

"Eh, What happened?" I was confused I have forgotten so many things after I got on the Lifeboat, I didn't even knew, why I was on a Lifeboat.

Then the brown haired boy also stared at me and started to laugh a bit but in a creepy way "What happened? You don't know? How could you don't know what happened and is happening!".

He sounded so mad, I didn't understand. Why did he was so mad.  
"Well I kinda forgot everything after I went on the Lifeboat."

"Anyways what's you guys names?" I quickly changed the topic. "My name is Armin Alert and this is Eren." He looked to the brown haired boy when he said Eren, so Eren is his name. 

Suddenly I hear a quiet voice behind me, I first though it was Mikasa but she stand right next to me. As I turned around I saw a taller girl, she was not that tall but still she looked tall.

I could hear her mumbling "Hello", so I said Hello back, well she was probably more quiet than Mikasa. 

Did something happened to her?  
I don't understand, everyone I met means something is happening but what? 

Why is this so confusing?  
I want to know what's going on.  
My thoughts stopped as Armin asked for the really quiet girl her name.

"Oh, My name is Dina" She was so quiet, I didn't really liked that. Also I couldn't even understand what her last name is, if she even said it.

"You never told us you're name" Armin looked towards me, "Uhm my name is y/n, I don't remember my last name" I lied, I know my last name but something in my mind tells me to not tell them.

I sat down on the ground, cause' I don't want to stand forever.  
"Are you're parents dead, or why aren't they here?" asked Eren, I was confused why he asked if my parents were dead.

Turns out he asked me and Dina, "Well mine got eaten..." she said sad and quietly. I got even more confused, eaten? What does she mean?

"My Mom got eaten." He said, why did their parents got eaten? I was so confused. "And your Parents?"

"Eh, I don't remember anything. After I went on the lifeboat!" I reminded him, I don't like him. He looks so mad but sad, that's just weird.

"Right." I could see that he was pretty mad, probably still because of those titans, he talked earlier about. 

"Okay, I'm confused! What are titans?"  
I asked about what I was thinking about by myself earlier.

I could feel weird starres, that's even more confusing! "You don't know?" Armin looked so shocked."Yeah, I don't, so tell me!"

"Titans are like tall humans but they aren't, they eat Humans and have no brain. They just want to eat humans more they don't really want more than that." Armin explained to me, as some memories came back to my Mind.

"Titans..." I mumbled, but he didn't eat humans. Now I'm even more confused. Suddenly the boat stopped.  
"We're in wall rose now." Said Mikasa towards me, I bet she could see I'm confused. So our little "group" went off the lifeboat.

. 

I sat down on some stones with Dina as Armin got us five, bread. First he gave something to Mikasa and Eren and then me and Dina.

Eren started talking about how he is going to join the survey cops, and will kill all titans, I don't like listening to him so I didn't really listen to what he said but then after I realized something, I starred towards him. 

So he will kill me? 

.  
. 

Now we stand here, I got some Memories back over those may years and I knew I need to find him. If I remember the plan correctly he will be here. 

Someone called Keith Shadis asked some people were their from and stuff, I didn't really listen to him. 

I'm only here because of him.  
So I don't care about what happens here. My thoughts stopped as the Keith Shadis stand infront of me.

As I salute I say "My Name is y/n, I'm from shiganshina.". After I said that I just went back to my thoughts.

Where is he?

I looked around, trying to find him but I didn't found him anywhere. 

. 

Nothing much happened that day until we were eating dinner.  
I sat down alone cause Eren got alot of annoying questions. 

I starred at the others who asked Eren questions, as I sighted I turned my head in a way where a blonde person and a dark brown haired person sat. 

They reminded me of some Persons I know. So I decided to go to them. When I was there I sat infront of them and stared at one of them. "Hey, Reiner!" 

"Y/n, Is this really you?" The both boys infront of me looked shocked. "It's really you right?" The dark brown haired boy asked.

"Uhm, yeah I don't really remember you. So who are you. " I asked and looked towards the dark brown haired dude.

"Oh, I'm Berthold-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Reiner interrupted him. "How come you don't remember him?"

"Well I kinda just forgot what happened in the past but I got some Memories back." I explained to them.

"Y/n, we need to talk later." Reiner said while looking at me. "Uhm okay, well bye for now"

I stand up and left while waving to them. When I was outside I sighted.  
How did I forgot about Berthold, when I thought about him my head started hurting really bad.

It felt like I want to remember something but I couldn't. My head hurted so much. I put one of my hands in my face, it hurted really bad.

Suddenly I heard something behind me. "Are you okay?" I heard Mika asking, I turned around and took my hand out of my face.

"Shouldn't you be by Eren, Armin and Dina?" I asked her something bad.  
"Is your head hurting?" she clearly ignored my question but so I did with her question.

"I guess You probably habe a head ache." Mika said, "No, everything is fine I don't have a head ache." I lied to her. Please just go away.

"Are you sure?" I signed and answered her with a "Yes". She just nodded and went back to Eren and Armin.

.

The next day we had a maneuvering exercise. I looked to Mikasa, it looked so easy but when I look towards Eren it looked so impossible.

As I sighed someone said that the were gonna lift me up, I just nodded.  
My head still hurted a bit but not that much like yesterday.

They lifted me up and it was okay, it was not that easy but defenitly not so impossible like it looked by Eren.

I stared towards Eren, why is it so hard for him. I don't understand, suddenly I felt some eyes looking at me. I turned my head around to see Dina looking at me.

She probably is to worried about if she will do it right. I sighted, sometimes she's really annoying,even if she just looks at me, it annoys me.

I turned my head to Mikasa, I wanted to make sure that it's still so easy for her and as I though it is still easy for her.

But then she turned her head towards me and our eyes met, my face heated up and I nearly lost my balance.

What is wrong with me?  
Why is my face so hot from just looking into her eyes?  
What did she do to me? 

My thoughts were full with questions, I nearly didn't even notice that I got down again. Mika also wasn't lift up anymore, should I talk to her, Armin and Dina just got lifted up and Eren still needs time so, I could talk to her alone.

Should I?  
I started walking towards her and wanted wave but Reiner stopped me walking to her.

"Reiner?" I asked confused "I just wanted to go to Mika,is something wrong?" 

"Remember we need to talk." I looked up to him "Can that wait until later, I really want to talk to Mika" 

"It can't wait." He said quickly. "Just tell me later, I bet it's not even that important!" I answered, why do I want to talk to Mika so much. 

"Y/n, we need to talk now." His face looked so serious so I nodded and we walked a bit away from the others.

"So what is it?" I quickly asked him.  
"Do you remember anything about Marley?"

"Marley?" I was confused. "Or about Titan shifters?" he continued asking.  
"No what's that?"

"Do you remember who I am?" He asked me and kinda looked sad, huh.  
"You're Reiner more I don't really know, sorry." I explained him.

"Y/n, you're my little sister." He said quickly. "What, I'm your sister? " My head started hurting again. Shit not again.

"Oh- Can you tell me more later? I got a headache,probably because I'm trying to remember." I explained Reiner.

He just nodded.  
So you're my older brother.  
How weird, we defenitly don't look alike.


	2. Making some Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at the Night Sky while talking.  
> How wonderful that would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!~  
> Sorry if there are some Mistakes-  
> English is not my first language.  
> Anyways enjoy the new chapter~

Chapter 2 Making some Friends

The next day we did hand to hand combat.  
I saw Eren training with Reiner.  
I'm still confused about the fact that he's my brother.  
He asked so weird questions. 

"Y/n, what are you thinking about?" I heard the person asking, who was infront of me. 

I shaked my head a bit and answered "Nothing much,so let's start now! Also are you sure that you want to to hand to hand combat with me, Dina? " 

"Why shouldn't I do it with you?" I could tell that she was very confused.  
"Forget it." She already was ready when I got ready,so we could start quickly.

Dina started run towards me with her "fake knife" , so I waited until she was in my Distance then I grabbed her wrist. I then moved her wrists up and moved her wrists up so she don't touch me.

I kicked her one leg so she will fall and then kicked her in the stomach, after that I just punched her to the side, so she won't fell on me.

And that all just happened in seconds.  
"Too slow~" I teased Dina and chuckled , I like teasing her but I still find her annoying.

"Ow, That hurted!" Dina complained as she rubbed her stomach. She already sat on the ground instead of of laying.

"Atleast you don't lay on the ground."  
"Only because I sat up! If I wouldn't sat up, I still would lying!" Dina sounded kinda mad.

"Stop being so mad!" I said and hit her head. "Hey! You can't just hit me!" she complained and rubbed her head.

"Oh cmon you want to kill titans their worse than me so don't complain!" I said to her, I kinda got mad probably because that she was complaining so much.

"Right..." Dina muttered and looked up to me, I could see her eyes shine a bit, as I hold my hand to her. "I just want to help you up so take my hand or not, I don't wait forever!"

She then grabbed my hand and I helped her up. Dina hold the "fake knife" or whatever it's called towards me, to give it to me. "You're the bad person now!" Dina smiled a bit.

I took the "fake knife" but when we wanted to start, something other got my attention. I saw Eren, Reiner and Annie talking, Eren and Annie looked like their get ready to do the hand to hand combat.

Maybe it will get interesting, I looked towards Dina and shaked my Head then I looked towards Eren and Annie again.

"Huh, Is something wrong?" Dina asked I didn't answer I just stared at Eren and Annie, she noticed and also looked there.

"Isn't Reiner and Eren doing the hand to hand combat?" She asked me as she looked to them.

"Mhm, I don't really care but I think this could get interesting." I quickly answered, I don't want to talk when I watch someone.

I want to notice everything what their doing. My thoughts of that it could be interesting went away after a few seconds.

Eren was laying on the ground.  
" Wow I thought it would be interesting, how stupid of me to think that!" I said to myself but then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you train with your partner, y/n?" A quiet voice asked.  
"Well yeah but I thought this would be interesting." I told Mika as I looked toward Annie and Eren, I knew that it was her. Nobody is so quiet like her.

"And also Dina watched it too!" I complained about Mika only saying that I should train and not Dina.

"But it was your Idea, right?" How was she so smart, nah she's not that smart. She just knows to much about me.

"I knew it was your idea but seriously continue train with Dina now."

.

I wasn't hungry at dinner so I just sat on the stairs infront of the house, staring at the Sky. 

The stars were shining so beautiful and the Moon was also so beautiful.  
Some Clouds were also at the sky.

I sighed, why does this remind me of her probably because it's beautiful like her, I blushed at my own words. 

"Y/n!" I heard a loud voice behind me, "I got you some bread!". That wasn't Mika or anyone of my friends. So I turned around to see the girl wich had a baked potato at our first day. 

"I'm not hungry, Sasha." I explained to her, I just wanted to look at the sky alone and now I can forget that. 

The Potato girl sat down next to me and hold the bread in my face. "You need to eat!" to hear that out of her mouth is not surprising. 

"I already said I'm not hungry." I want to look alone at the sky, why can't she leave! It's annoying. 

"You look like your overthink something." Sasha said, I didn't expect her to say that but she probably was right tho. 

"I don't overthink! I just like looking at the sky." I know I shouldn't lie to Friends but was she really my friend? We don't really know eachother so no. 

"Oh, Mikasa asked after you."  
So that's why she's here.  
"I said I will get you."  
"Okay, tell her I'm not hungry." I said and looked to Sasha.

"I'm not only because of her here. I wanted to talk to you, you looked interesting!" She explained to me.

I sighed, me and interesting? I litterally only think all day. "Oh, well you don't."

After I said that Sasha started to pout.  
"Hww cowld yow swy twat." She tried to speak while eating the Bread, that she wanted to give me.

I hit her head "Stop that dumbass, that's disgusting."

I kinda liked her, maybe we can be good friends. "So mean!" she pouted again.

"Sasha?" I said as I stared at the sky.  
"Mhm?" Sasha hummed, "Do you think you will survive everything after our training?"

Sasha didn't answer for a few seconds. "I can't know if I survive but I definitely won't die!" What she was saying wasn't really making sense but I didn't expect anything other from her.

"I hope you survive." I turned my head back to her and gave her a small smile. "I hope you will survive too!" Sasha said as she also started smiling.

"Good" I just said and she asked me "Are we friends now?". I want her to be my friend but is this a good idea?  
"Sure..." I said unsurely and gave her a small nod.

Then the door behind us opened and connie came out, it was a wonder that I knew his name. We never talked or anything.

"Hey Connie!" Sasha said happily while waving towards him.  
"Cmon sit with us!"

"Sure!" Connie answered Sasha.  
Connie sat down next to Sasha.  
"Oh! Y/n, right?" Connie asked and looked towards me.

"Yuh, that's my Name!" I softly smile to him and then stared back at the Sky.

"Connie! Y/n was so mean! She hit me!" Sasha suddenly cried out.  
"Dumbass I had a reason!" I said.

"CONNIE!" she cried out again and pouted. "I'll get you some Food." Connie just said and walked back inside. "So you really like Food that much ?"

"Yeah but Meat is the best!" I was expecting something like this.  
"Mhm, I don't remember when I ate Meat the last time." I mumbled.

"WHAT- I REMEMBER EVERYTIME I ATE MEAT!" Sasha litterally shouted at me.

"Woah, chill!" I said as I hit her and right when she wanted to pout and cry out, Connie came back with some Bread.

"CONNIE YOU'RE A HERO!" She yelled and stuffed all the Bread in her mouth.

Connie laughed at Sasha but I could understand why it looked so funny. A few seconds later I bursted into laughing too.

"HWY THWTS NWT FWNNW!" She yelled at us, but I bet none of us both understood her.

After a while we all got silent and just stared at the sky together. "Hey y/n?" Connie asked,I only hummed as a answer. "Aren't you friend with Eren, Armin,Dina and Mikasa, I bet they want stop spend time with you!"

I just stared towards him. "Well you're right but I honestly don't care with who I spend my time so yeah." I quickly answered.


	3. Losing Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got in trouble.  
> What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will upload a new chapter every week!  
> And also sorry for some misspelled words, I'm writing this over phone so yeah.

Chapter 3 Losing Something 

The time went by very fast and now it's already the last day before the our Graduation. 

Sasha,Connie and me got pretty close friends. I like them both very much but also I'm friends with Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Dina just not so close anymore. 

Still I have those weird feelings around Mikasa. I often think about if I'm in love with her but I don't really know. 

Reiner explained many things to me and I got many memories because of him back, to be honest he's a really good brother. 

Everything went perfect until a wall got destroyed. Well Reiner told me about everything and so it wasn't surprising that he and the others attacked again.

It destroyed everything, everything went perfect I got friends and even more but I knew it shouldn't went like this. I shouldn't be happy with them.  
Everything shouldn't be perfect with them.

I sighed as I looked over to the Titans, I were by the others and Armin looked so traumatized. He told us that Eren and the others got eaten up by a Titan.

"Anyways,We need to kill those Titans now, we shouldn't spend our time with standing here!" I said as I jumped from the house we were standing on the way to kill some titans.

I didn't care if the others stay there.  
As I killed some titans I got more careless. That was a Mistake.  
After I killed another titan, I didn't notice that there was still another one.

When I wanted to leave the titan grabbed me, right when he wanted to bite my head up I quickly tried to escape out of it's hand.

It will bite my head up but if- I couldn't continue thinking because I the titan already opened it's mouth.  
I grabbed his teeths with my hand and pushed me inside his mouth.

After that it tried closing it's mouth but if it does that I would die.  
Shit- It was harder than I thought to hold the mouth open.

I tried to hold the mouth open with just one arm, my other arm I moved forward to it teeths again and grabbed them with my hand.

Fastly I moved my other hand there too and pushed me outside. I let out a little scream full of pain when I fell onto the ground infront of the Titan.

Fuck- I wasn't thinking about what I should do after that. I panicked as I looked to my leg- 

What?

My leg was gone my eyes wide, I looked around to see if here is anybody. I can't let it heal now.  
It would take too long.

The Titan infront of me took me back to reality from my thoughts. 

I will die.  
What should I do now.  
I will fucking die.  
No. No. No. No. No...  
Think just think.  
I can't think now he's going to grab me again and then eat me.  
No. no...  
I panicked even more with those thoughs. 

Okay, breath in-  
This shit ain't help.  
I need to get up!  
Don't look at the titan you will just panic more!  
I tried to calm a bit. 

I can still use the odm gear I just need to stand up.  
With those thoughts I pushed myself up from the ground and tried to stand on one leg.  
I struggled really bad, it also hurted bad.

I looked to the Titan infront of me it's hand was right infront of me, if I won't move away now, it will grab me again and then eat me.

My heart beated fast as I fell onto the ground again. Fuck- I stopped breathing while the hand of the Titan grabbed me again.

I'm to weak.

Those words flew into mind and they repeated over and over again.  
A small tear flows down my left cheek. My eyes wide when the titan fell on the ground it's hand opened while it was fell so I fell out of the hand.

When I started to fell someone catched me, we reached the nearest house and sighted in relief.

"Y/n..." My hero said. "Connie!" I mumbled as I sat down on the roof.  
"Your leg- you should get medical help!" Sasha shouted into my face.

"Calm down." I mumbled "It doesn't hurt that bad!" I definitely lied about that, I mean my leg got eaten up!

"Anyways Thanks for the help!"

"Y/n no need to say thanks we will help you everytime you need help! That's what friends do!" Connie and Sasha said togheter.

"Now we need to get to the place we should go!" Sasha said. "Oh right, the Headquarter?" Connie sounded like he asked something. "Yeah! There we should go! I forgot the name!"

"You're stupid, Sasha." I growled. "Hey Sasha can you help me? "  
"Oh right your leg-" Connie began to talk. "Ye I help you, PIGGY BACK" The last word she litterally screamed.

"Piggy back are you stupid?" I mumbled. "HUH you have a better idea I mean I still need to kill some Titans! " she complained. 

"Fine." When we wanted to leave Reiner came here too. "Y/n What happened?" He asked right after he got here.

"Oh Is big brother worried~?" I teased him. "I-" He couldn't continue cuz' we already started going to the Headquarter.

Reiner followed us but he probably needs to get there too so yeah.  
Before we even got there we saw the others standing on a roof, so we stopped there too.

They all looked to a Titan who litterally killed other Titans.  
Sasha let me down from her back but she forgot that I only have one leg.

So I instantly fell down on the floor.  
"SASHA YOU IDIOT!" I scolded.  
"Y/n" Mikasa said and walked quickly to me.

"Your Leg-" she couldn't even finish her sentence. "It's okay."  
"Uhm- I'm sorry." Sasha apologized for letting me down.

"It's okay, Sasha you probably just forgot that but still HOW CAN YOU FORGET!" I growled the last words.

"I'M SORRY." Sasha whined, I just sighted as I looked towards Sasha.  
"You need medical help." Mikasa said, as she turned back her head to watch the Titan who killed other Titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ~  
> Tik Tok: yelenaswxfe  
> See ya next week~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English is bad!  
> English is not my first language so yeah-


End file.
